MLP: Rise of the Puppet Master
by Ginji Asgard
Summary: A human, with a unique gift, comes from a futuristic earth and is turn into a pony. Will he find a way home? And will he want to return?
1. Chapter 1

~Dedication~

To my firstborn daughter.

~Disclaimer~

No rights to My Little Pony (other than the Original Characters) or anything else that may be referenced in this fan fiction are claimed by me and the other writer involved

~Chapter 1: arrival~

"Come on Sam!" A female cries in the blackness as the sound of explosions and electrical crackling is heard.

"I... I can't Sarah." A the male voice of Samuel Clark shout with a strained voice, "If I don't key in the final sequence, the whole facility will be destroyed."

"wait! there must be anoth..." Sarah screams but is cut off by the sound of a blast door closing with a hiss.

"Sorry Sarah." Samuel says as he clacks on a keyboard rapidly, "There is no other way. X-Four nine three... grip the plasma conduit and cut the flow of to the particle transmitter" The sound of beeps and screeches is heard and then Samuel says, "Yeah I know we're probably gonna die but it doesn't mean every one else has to."

"Hello?" A young female voice is heard faintly, as if not there.

"Ok... Now get ready to pull the main circuit board." Sam says still typing away.

"Hey..." The voice is heard again, "You ok mister?"

"Come on!" Sam shouts as he hits one last key, "Come on and work you son of a..." His words are cut off by the sound of electrical discharge and explosion. He coughs and groans, "I was too slow..." The sound of explosions are heard but suddenly become muted by a loud humming sound.

A green stallion's eyes open with a start and stares at a young light grey filly, with a grayish mulberry and pale light grayish light rose mane and tail, dressed up like a vampire, who jumps back. She takes a cautious step forward and says, in a slight posh accent, "Hey mister... You ok?"

"Y...Yeah..." The stallion says as he rolls and trays to stand up on just it's hind legs but falls on his face, "M...Maybe not..." He looks at his hooves and blinks "What the..." He starts but stops remembering there is a little filly that was talking to him.

"something wrong?" The filly asks cocking her head to one side.

The stallion looks at the filly and stands up on all fours. "No." He says with a soft smile, "Thank you for your concern." The stallion notices the filly looking at something that seems to be on him. He turns and tries to see it asking, "Do I have something on me?"

"No silly..." The filly says with a giggle as she points to his flank, "I was looking at your cutie mark. You must be an entertainer."

"Cutie mark?" The stallion says looking at his flank and sees the word 'marionette' in red letters surrounded by a splotch of baby blue around it. "Hmmmm..." He says under his breath, raising an eyebrow, "Kind of like a tattoo..." The stallion looks at the filly and says, "What's you name kid?"

"I'm Sweetie Belle." The filly says with a soft smile, her pale, light grayish harlequin eyes looking into his deep crimson ones, "What's yours?"

"Sam..."The stallion starts to say but stops. He looks at his cutie mark and the, "Marion..." The stallion looks at Sweetie Belle and smiles, "My name is Marion Nettle."

Sweetie Belle raises an eyebrow at the strange stallion, but shakes her head. "Anyways..." she says looking at Marion with a puzzled tone, "Why were you sleeping on the street? Especially on Nightmare Night."

"Nightmare Night?" Marion says as he looks at the filly and now notices the costume and realises it is like Halloween, "Well I was kinda tired from a performance and passed out... heh heh."

"Oookay..." Sweetie Belle says, turning at the sound of a light brilliant gamboge filly with wings and grayish purple eyes, "Sorry Mr. Nettle but I have to go."

Sweetie Belle trots off and Marion chuckles, "Cute kid." He looks at his hooves and sighs, "This is gonna take some getting use to." Marion takes a few tentative steps but soon finds it easier to do than he expected. He steps onto a small foot bridge and looks into the water. Marion groans as he green hair over his body, that felt hard and had a metallic thunk when he taps it. His right ear has a patch of hair missing, showing a metallic tip. The most striking thing was his right eye. It looks as though it is still adjusting to the new form. "Great..." he says, putting his hoof to his face, "I get sent to a new world and a new body... but I still have these Cybernetic parts. still though..." Marion stops, his cybernetic eye finally setting properly, and looks towards town and sees a pale, light grayish raspberry mare with a brilliant raspberry mane and tail looking at him with light cerulean eyes the size of dinner plates. "Uh..." He says as he shifts uncomfortably in place, the mare's eyes seem to get even bigger as he speaks, "Is there something I can..."

The mare suddenly squeals and points at Marion before darting into town, bumping into a ladder standing against a door.

As the ladder begins to give out down goes a magenta pegasus "Oi!" The Pegasus says, hitting the ground staring at the pink earth pony who runs by her "I'm gonna get you for that Pinkie!" She says as she stood up on all four hooves she shook her Maine and tail getting the dirt and grass off looking up at her sign letting out a mad groan mumbling to herself "Now I'll have to start over on it..." Pinkie made her mess up on the last letter on her sign for her art supply store and gallery

Marion walks up to the mare and says, "Sorry... I think I frightened... 'Pinkie'... If I heard to correctly." He Extends his hoof a bit in an awkward manner.

"Oh that's fine she gets like that when someone new comes to Ponyville." The mare says extending her hoof to his shaking it as she gave him a friendly smile "The names Artanya Pastellia Artie for short." She had a paint splattered Maine and tail her cutie mark was a paint brush her bright green eyes shine by the sun

"Marion Nettle." Marion says with a kind smile. He doesn't pay attention as his ears perk up revealing a metallic tip on the right ear. "Seems so peaceful here..." he mutters a bit too loud as he looks around, "Not like home."

"It is usually nothing ever happens I can show you around town. I own a art supply/gallery store as you can see I was working on a new sign before she flew by here without warning me first." Artie says, chuckling as she shakes her head.

Marion blinks, realising his mistake, and smiles softly. "Thank you Artie." He says and nods, "A tour sounds good." Marion was thankful he didn't have to think of a lie right away.

"Let me guess your not from here are you?" Artie says walking around him she put her snout to his side sniffing his fur "you smell human to me.." She says as if she knows what human smells like which she does

Marion blushes deeply and rubs the back of his neck "what's a human? Heh Heh..." He says nervously with a sheepish smile. How could she have guessed he wonders but decides to play it off as best as he can.

Artie looks dead serious at him as her hair falls down over one eye "Don't play games with me...I've been to the human world once...I know a human when I see one..." She says looking at him in the eyes then raising one to get an answer out of him.

Marion looks around nervously for a moment. When he saw no one around he quickly shoves Artie into her shop and closes the door. "Alright here's the deal." He says slowly walking towards her, "My real name is, Samuel Clark..." Marion nods as he approaches, "And yes I am human..." he looks at himself and continues, "well... was."

"I can see that...you've must've changed entering this universe." Artie says looking at him she wasn't nervous at all as he got in her face she stood her ground if he did anything to her

"Hmm... you may be right." He says and he sits on his flank, and putting a hoof to his chin, "The Particle Transmitter... could have reconfigured my body to match this worlds inhabitants." His right eye gives off a soft whir as the pupil shrinks dramatically smaller than the left as he looks at her closely.

"What?" Artie says as she stands up from sitting down "Well you maybe staying awhile and for your shake I would keep the human thing low profile..." She says after walking up whispering in his ear her tail runs under his chin as she smirks at him "Cmon it's time to meet everyone.."

Marion's right eye snaps back to a normal look as he feels Artie's tail brush under his jaw. He turns and says, "Alright." He follows her to the door and asks, "may I ask how you got to the human world?"

"That I won't tell just yet. I don't tell people I've just met about my life's story you have to earn my trust we should go see AppleJack at the farm I heard she's making apple pies today." Artie says as she heads around the corner to a road to a farm in the distance

Marion walks beside Artie and says, "So... What can you tell me about this world." He chuckles softly and looks at her, "I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

"Well for one what you have on your upper flank is your cutie mark it symbols of what your personality is." Artie explains to him "Every pony has there place here in Ponyville. Princess Celestia controlled the sun and the moon when her sister Luna, who became "Nightmare Moon" was cursed to stay inside the moon from making Equestria dark for eternity with no sun due to jealousy."

Marion looks up and says, "controls the sun?" He looks at Artie and says asks as they near the farm, "why would the sister be jealous? I mean she not get enough attention or something?"

Artie chuckles. "Basically...Its because us ponies sleep at night not during the day and we didn't worship Luna like the other." She explains.

Well I think this is a good place to leave off. We hope you enjoyed the first part of this fan fiction. If you did leave a comment and visit Marion Nettle & Artanya Pastellia on Facebook.


	2. Chapter 2

Mlp RPM

Writer: yeah I know what you are thinking, "what is this sh...tuff!? You stole stuff... Well no duh! I am learning on the fly. And i don't own anything by the OC Marion Nettle and Artanya Pastellia is owned by someone...

Pinkie: Wait! you can ride a fly?! Wowthatstotallyahumanthatso

Writer:l...let me stop you there Pinkie. Don't you have a party to plan?

Pinkie: OH YEAH! BYE!

Writer: whew... enjoy the next chapter

~Chapter 2:Applestitch~

Marion's ears droop as he says, "that kinda make me feel bad for her." As they enter the farm they see a red stallion bucking at a tree and knocking off apples. "Who's the big guy...uh... stallion?" He asks looking at Artie.

"Big Macintosh. That's AJs brother she has a big family just to warn you." She chuckles as Applejack runs up seeing Artie then seeing Marion "Whose this?" She asks Artie she was a golden color with blonde hair that was put in a slight pony tail and so was her tail "Oh this is Marion he's new to Ponyville."

Marion chuckles dryly and says with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck, "H...hello." Marion wonders just what Artie meant by a big family, but felt he didn't really want to know.

Most come out to greet him AJ and Artie stand aside whispering to each other "He must be really knew here he acts like he knows nutten about us..." AJ says to Artie "Guve him a chance AJ he'll come around." She says watching him in the crowd as most other females start asking questions all at once, she chuckles seeing his reaction

Marion blinks and looks at the mares ask him off the wall questions. He feels extremely awkward and tries to back up, only to find himself literally surrounded. "Um..." he says trying to sound confident, "hello ladies... I..."

Artie saw him getting uncomfortable she walks up departing the crowd "Okay ladies that's enough for now." She laughs a bit at Marion as they heard an 'Awe' from everyone of them "I'm sorry but he needs to finish the tour." She says as they walk away from the barn "You owe me one." She smirks at him rescuing him from the females

"Th...Thanks..." Marion said with a deep blush on his face, "that...felt... weird..." he shakes his head and glances back, seeing a few of the mare still staring. "I felt like a piece of meat surrounded by wolves." He says with a shiver, "what was that about anyways?"

"Well for one we don't have a lot of New stallions around here... so yeah... sorry about that." Artie says with a grin, "So now we're off to see Rarity and her little sister Swettiebelle she may go all out fashion crazy on you." She playfully nudges him in the shoulder as they walk back into town together to Rarity's place

"Sweetie Belle..." Marion says as he looks at Artie, "She was the first pony I met when I woke up... she was all hyped up about something called 'Nightmare Night'." He smiles and says, "and the way she was dressed reminded me of a human holiday."

"Ah she must've found you first then yeah Halloween is coming up and where having a festival called Nightmare Night." Artie says as they reached to Raritys house walking in "Yo Rarity I have a new friend I would you to meet!" She yells for her friend

Marion walks in and looks at the various fabrics and pony mannequins. "So she is a seamstress?" He asks looking at Artie as Sweetie Belle comes out of the back and smiles at Artie.

"My sister is finishing my costume for Nightmare Night." Sweetie Belle says happily as she gives Artie a hug, wearing an old Dracula cape. She looks at Marion and says in a hushed whisper, "you met him too?"

"Yeah I'm giving him a tour around town has she finished mine yet?" Artie asked Swettie belle giving her nuzzle on her snout she giggles at Artie "Yeah Rarity is the best fashion designer in all of Equestria she's making a special costume for me." Artie says to Marion

Marion nods and touches a mannequin and just as he does, Rarity's voice cries out in triumph, "Perfect!" Rarity comes out of the back using her magic to bring out a small wizard costume. Marion jumped at the sound and as his hoof touched the mannequin, he feels a familiar spark from within his body. However he doesn't have time to think on it as he turns to face the others.

"What's the matter?" Artie asked Marion a bit worried of what happened to him then faces Rarity "Whose being a witch Rare?" She asked walking over looking at the black sparkly dress it was pretty but it wasn't hers

Marion simply shakes his head as Sweetie Belle beams a smile and says, "I am." She uses her magic to take off the Dracula cape and take the witch outfit and trots off to put it on in front of a mirror.

Marion chuckles as he approaches the Artie and Rarity. "Um... hello Miss Rarity." He says extending a hoof to her, "a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh isn't he just gorgeous Artie!" Rarity nearly squeals, pulling Marion into a tight hug then letting him go Artie couldn't help but laugh at the scene "You two would make a great couple at the festival!" She says pulling Artie over next to Marion Artie blushes furiously looking away from the both of them "We're not together Rarity..." She says defending herself.

"And why not?" Rarity says looking at the two blushing ponies with a thoughtful eye and smile, "You two looks absolutely marvelous together." She notices the metal tip on the right ear and says, "the earring though... does look a bit odd."

"Family heirloom." Marion says quickly hoping the answer would suffice, "I can't part with it."

Artie moves away clearing her throat and says, "Anyways how's my dress coming along? I hope my stetch was helpful."

"Ah yes it was, Artie." Rarity says, "I am on the final touches but it should be ready to try on if you like."

Marion blinks looking at them curiously before looking at Sweetie Belle, who trots in, wearing her new costume. "How does it look?" She asks cheerfully.

Artie smiles at her "It looks amazing if there were anymore boys who lived here they would say 'wow' " she walks over to the dressing room "I'll try it on." Artie replies to Rarity as she disappeared into the room. Rarity nudges at Marion "You like Artie don't you?" She smirks at him.

Marion jumps slightly at Rarity's accusation and blushes as his right eye almost wavers. "I just met her..." he says looking away, "well... anyone here as a matter of fact..." he shakes his head and continues, "besides... I doubt I am her 'type' anyways."

Rarity shrugged moments later Artie comes out wearing a red black dress the top was a corset as like a tutu it was striped with a fish net fabric on the front was Jack the Skellington she even had a black feathered mask on as her hair was straight now and the colors stood out more on her Maine and tail "How do I look?"

Rarity smiles brightly and says, "you look radiant." She looks at Marion and and winks, saying, "don't you think so?"

Marion stands dumbfounded as he looks at Artie and feels his heart race. He chastizes himself for thinking about her looking beautiful. Why would he have feelings for her like he feels developing? Words escape him except for a few. "She does." He says looking away briefly.

Artie blushes at his words then shakes it away "I love it Rare thanks I'll put it back." She says as she goes back.

Writer: And that is the end of another chapter. Hope you enjoyed like comment and share

Pinkie:IT'S REAAAADDDDYYYYY!

Writer: Oi...


	3. Chapter 3

Writer: Hello everyone.

Rarity: Pony.

Writer: What?

Rarity: You should address the audience as "Everypony".

Writer: You do realize that not all the readers may not be fans, right?

Rarity: But...

'

Applejack: He's got a point suga'cube. We should let 'em finish the intro

Writer: Thanks... But I think I will end it here... enjoy folks

~Chapter 3: Rainbowshy Magic~

Next they were to visit Rainbow dash, a rainbow tail and maned pegasus who was getting rid of the clouds in the sky. Artie flew up to the sky in front of her "Hey I would like you to meet someone he's new to Ponyville." Artie says flapping her wings her and Dashie was the same type of pony as Marion could notice.

As Marion stepped outside he glanced at the mannequin, with a front hoof, he had touched. He shakes his head thinking he could have swore that all four hooves were on the ground when he had touched it. Noticing Artie talking to Rainbow Dash in the air, he sits on his flank and waits patiently.

They both fly down sitting in front of him "Hiya! I'm Rainbow Dash the most fastest flyer in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash stays, grinning at him as she had goggles on she had a little to much pride in herself as usual "Your lucky you've met Artie most females around here will do differently..." She giggles putting a hood to her snout

Marion blinks wondering what Rainbow Dash meant but decides it is safer not to, given what happened at the Apple Farm. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Dash." He says with a kind smile, "I'm Marion Nettle."

"He is dull..." Rainbow Dash jokes nudging Artie she nudges back giggling at her

"Be nice he's new here is course he's shy." Artie says, nudging Rainbow Dash, "We should get going the last one is Twilight then I'm heading home I need to finish my sign Pinkie messed up. She almost made me break my wing..." She brings out her slightly bruised right wing as it was beginning to show from flying and says, "I won't be able to fly for a couple of days..."

Marion looks at the two, wondering about the different types of ponies. He has see Pegasi, unicorns, and regular ponies. What was the deal? "Need any help?" Marion asks looking at Artie, after her talking about finishing her sign.

"Sure if you know anything about art I don't mind if you need a place to stay you can with me. Oh and we need to meet Fluttershy as wells he's getting the music ready for the festival." She says as they began to walk off again

"How does this Fluttershy handle music exactly?" Marion asks after getting out of earshot of Rainbow Dash. He soon gets his answer as he starts hearing birds singing musically. "You have GOT to be kidding me..." Marion groans a bit too loud as Artie and him enter a park area where Fluttershy's is conducting the birds. The birds suddenly scatter if fright at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Fluttershy...I'm sorry to mess up your music but I would like for you to meet someone if you don't mind." She asks her but Fluttershy mumbles her ears lowering pulling her pink Maine over her face being shy as always.

Marion walks up slowly and says, in a kind tone "I'm Marion Nettle." He Extends a hoof to Fluttershy and continues, "It's nice to meet you Miss Fluttershy."

"Um...I..." She starts backing away as she whispers "I'm Fluttershy..." Fluttershy says Artie smiles then looks at him.

"We should get going so she can finish." Artie begins to walk off as she heads to Twilights

Marion nods and turns to leave he stops as the birds slowly return. "Sorry about scaring the birds." He says with a kind smile, "it sounded great. See you later Miss Fluttershy." With that he moved quickly to catch up to Artie. "She always so shy?" He asks as he walks beside her again, "She seemed to think I didn't address her by her name."

"It's Fluttershy she's always like that to new ponies." Artie yawns already getting tired "I wish I can fly I hate walking all the time..." She groans as looks at her injured wing

"Well How about this?" Marion says suddenly lifting Artie up onto his back. He stands and adjusts to her added weight before glancing at her and asking, "just point the way. Ready?"

Artie smiled at him resting her head on his "Thank you no ones never been this nice to me before." She points in the direction of a building that looks like a tree, and says, "You can see the library from here it's not that far.."

Marion blushes, surprised at the gratitude, and starts walking toward the library. He walks up to the front door and reaches up to knock then waits hesitantly. "you sure she won't mind us talking in a library?"

"She doesn't mind if she isn't busy as always.." Artie says when suddenly the door open. It was dark as the two walks in and the lights flick on, revealing everyone in town jumps out in surprise, making Artie fall off of Marion. Sbhe groaned rubbing the back of her neck "Not again..." She says closing one eye from the slight pain in her right wing Pinkie Pie runs up into Marion's face "Surprise! Sorry about before I was so excited to meet a new pony I went berserk and I'm sorry Artie for your wing...Rainbow Dash told me.." The rest of the 5 walks up helping Artie up "We hope your okay and we will help decorating the festival since you got hurt ." AJ said rubbing the back of her own neck with her hoof

Marion stares at Pinkie wondering what is going on. He looks around seeing decorations all over the place. "What the..." Marion starts but stops himself, "what is this?"

"It's a party for you silly what else?" Pinkie says grinning widely at him "It's a welcome party!" Swettie Belle runs up hugging Artie she clinched her teeth from the pain but manages it "Pinkie always does this for new comers to Ponyville." Artie explains

"Well I don't think I really deserve a party just for being new." Marion says rubbing his neck with a sheepish smile, "but I kinda feel I don't have a choice... so thank you Miss Pie."

Spike comes downstairs from Twilight's room carrying a tall stack of books. He stops, noticing Marion staring with a confused gaze. "You know it's not nice to stare right?"

Marion blinks before shaking his head and saying, "uh...sorry."

"That's Spike he stays with Twilight and yes he's a baby dragon." Artie chuckles plopping on the ground where she was at her friends move away a bit to give her room "I believe some will have to lift Artie home." Rarity smirks at Marion giggling at the two Artie didn't care at the moment as her ears lowered she yawned wanting to fall asleep.

Spike walks up and offers a claw, saying, "nice to meet you."

"Marion Nettle." Marion says touching Spike's claw with a hoof.

"Cool name." Spike says as he turns around, "Twilight! We have company!

Twilight comes out of her room rubbing her eyes from reading all day she walks down the stares seeing Artie on the ground almost asleep "You look rough Artie.." She chuckles Artie just rolls her green eyes at her "Pinkie bruised my wing accidentally this morning so I can't fly for a couple of days..."

Marion walks up and says, "It's my fault it happened. I just arrived today and Miss Pie went a bit nuts." He offers his hoof as he say, "My name is Marion Nettle. A pleasure to meet you Miss Twilight."

Twilight doesn't take his hand but she walks around him looking over his light green fur "You look very different for a normal pony are you sure your from Equestria?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Where else would I be from?" Marion asks, sounding completely natural, yet feeling a bit nervous, "What is so strange about me?" He turns to face twilight and says, "do you do this to every pony you meet? Cause it's... kinda creeping me out a bit."

"So? And no I don't you have mechanical failure we don't have none of that yet.." Twilight backs away "I don't think your from here but I'll back off for now.." She smirks as she walks away

Marion blinks and looks at the others and says, "Anyways, Let's get the party started."

Pinkie sudden starts beaming and shouts, "Yeah!"

Writer: well this is the end of another chapter

Marion: We hope all you gu... uh ponies... enjoyed the story so far see you in the next chapter.

Mane 6 & Artanya: Bye!


End file.
